Rilley's Story
by Rilley Riddle
Summary: OK, I fixed it up, everything should be spelled right. This is a story about a girl who goes the Hogwarts with MWPP! Please R/R, it's better than the first 1!
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N This is my second story! Yeah! This is the story behind my pen name! sorta. I have  
NOT abandoned A Heart of Courage, it's on a LONG break until I come up with ideas  
and finish this story! BTW, this takes place in the 70's or so when Sirus and co. are at  
Hogwarts. If you see 90's stuff (i.e. cd players, Blink 182 ect.)  
please don't sue me, I live in the uh, 00's? and I am FLAT BROKE! Please read, relax and  
of course, ENJOY!  
Reviews are nice too. If you think it sucks TELL ME! I like reviews. And IF you think it  
sucks I DON"T CARE THIS IS GONNA BE THE COOLEST STORY ON  
FANFICTION.NET AND I LOVE THIS  
STORY/IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sirus, Remus, James, Lily, Peter, Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Proffessors:  
Dumbledore, McGongall, Trelwany, Filtwick, Kettleburn, Binns, Madames: Pince,  
Pomfrey, People: Hagrid, Filch, Pevees  
Nearly Headless Nick, and anyone else that appears here that you recognize belong to the  
Queen of the World, ME! Kidding, Kidding, J.K. Rowling. Blink 182, and No Doubt  
belong to themselves. Cd players belong to every one I hope.   
  
Claimer: I own Rilley Riddle, her family, Salem Shops, her Messed-Up Magic, Zoe  
Lancaster, Nathan Thomas, Alean Mathers, Gwen Griffin, Proffessors Zimermin, Sinsetra,  
Leon, Jack, Steffi, Daniel, Owen Smith  
The Clark Sisters, Rilley's awesome surf board, roller blades, skateboard, excellent  
wardrobe, messed up sense of humor, her California friends, the people who dye her hair,  
The lesson plans, everyone's personality, basically, I control everything and own JUST  
about everything. Now that you've read all this you can read the story, WHICH I OWN!  
  
  
Rilley looked around in interest at the magical platform she was on. It was crowded with  
loads of people, all going to Hogwarts. She grinned her evil Cheshire Cat grin and started  
looking for a compartment. Aha! One with 2 people in it great! She burst in and  
introduced herself as Marcia Grant, doing a fake Irish accent.  
  
  
The 2 boys introduced themselves as James Potter and Petty White. James rolled his eyes  
and shook her hand. Petty grinned and held out his hand, she gave him a look, that plainly  
said "Do you think I'm a retard or what?" and said "Take OFF the hand buzzer and tell me  
your REAL name" James started laughing and said "Looks like someone finally found you  
out Sirus." Petty or Sirus or whatever-his-name-was re-introduced himself as Sirius Black.  
Rilley started to giggle. And Sirius asked if Marcia Grant was her real name or not, she  
said in her annoying-know-it-all voice "Wouldn't YOU like to know!" And James said, "I  
don't know if Sirus would, but I would"  
  
Rilley grinned her Evil Cheshire Cat Grin and said "Allow me to introduce myself, I am  
Countess Riddle and I want to suck your blood!"  
  
  
Both boys were hysterical with laughter, and suddenly Sirus asked if she was serious.  
Rilley looked at him and said "Yup, I'm a vampire and I DO want to suck your blood"  
  
Sirius went, if possible, paler. At least to Rilley he was pretty pale because she was from  
San Diego, California. Rilley cracked up and asked him if he believed her. James answered  
for both of them. " Well, yeah, your not like any other British girl we've met before!"  
  
Rilley smirked and said " Well DUH! I'm from America!"  
  
Sirius grinned and said " All right, we know your from America, you saw through my  
"name" and you know me and James's real names, now tell us yours."  
  
Rilley raised one eyebrow, and said very smoothly " How do you know Marcia Grant isn't   
my REAL name?"  
  
Both boys were at a loss of words when 2 people entered the room. They started to pick  
on James and Sirius. (Malfoy, Snape, James and Sirius know each other 'cause all of their  
dad's work in the Ministry, so they've met before) Then they saw Rilley.  
  
One of the boys with greasy hair came over and introduced himself as Severus Snape. The  
other boy said his name was Lucius Malfoy. Snape asked what her name was. Rilley  
thought, perfect victims for my pranks!  
  
Rilley said her I'm-a-helpless-girl voice " My name is Rilley Riddle, and those two boys  
were being mean to me, can I sit with you?"  
  
  
They fell for it. Malfoy punched Sirius in the gut and said something like "That's for being  
mean to nice girls" Malfoy and Snape escorted Rilley out.  
  
But Rilley looked over her shoulder and had an I'm-up-to-no-good look in her eyes and on  
her face.  
  
A/N I'm sorry this is SO short! I think I left you in suspense, didn't I? I have BIG plans for  
the gang. I'll post part 2 later. The first 2 or 3 parts are probably going to be kinda short.  
Stay tuned for part 2! Here's a preview: Rilley IS up to no good, what will she do?   
The Sorting! Meeting everyone else!  
  
Part 3: The first day of school! More trouble! Some next level stuff! (I watch Men in  
Black a lot) Bungee Jumping!  
Lots Of Laughs!(maybe)  
Towards the end of the series there might be a little romance!   
  
  
  
Now you can review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maybe NOT!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Are you running out of patience?  
  
  
  
  
Well NOW you can review!  
  
  
  
I'm Serious! (or do I mean Sirius?) 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Yeah! I've got part 3 written (not really, I type A/N before the story) Now you will find out about the bungee jumping! Note to magicial*little*me: You do count, sorta. But because you review everything, your not gonna count right now. BTW, this is for the person who said Rilley had no depth, I'm workin on it, right now she has anger and boredom and happiness, is that ok for a start?  
  
Disclaimer: Everything that I don't own belongs to it's/their respective owners/inventors. I only own this fic, my insanity, er, I mean imagination, Rilley and Caitlin! Yes! I own something!  
  
  
Rilley woke up around 6 the next day. One of the other girls in her dorm was up. Rilley tried to remember her name, but failed miserbly. The girl smiled, she was about Rilley's height with shoulder length blond hair and dark brown eyes. She said "I have the worst memory in the whole world, I'm sorry but I forgot your name."  
Rilley smiled and said "Rilley Maria Riddle, resident psychopath, with a bad memory and temper."  
The girl grinned and stuck out her hand "Caitlin Anne Mcais, witch without out a best friend."  
Both girls smiled and knew that they were going to be best friends.  
  
  
Soon the other girls woke up and the introdutions began. The girl with long black hair, who looked serious introduced herself as Joshlynn Amans. Another girl a snobby attitude said her name was Rachel Manning. The last girl was pulling her hair up into a ponytail, said she was the one and only Jennifer West. Soon after that the 5 of them were heading down to breakfast. They all got their scedules and this is what Rilley's looked like:  
Monday/Wednesday/FridayTuesday/Thursday  
  
7 am to 8: Breakfast 7 am to 8: Breakfast  
  
8:15 to 9:45 Potions w/Gryffindors 8:15 to 9:45 Double History of Magic w/ Ravenclaws   
  
10:15 to 11:45 Charms w/Ravenclaws 10:15 to 11:45 HoM w/Rc  
  
12 to 1:00 Lunch 12 to 1:00 Lunch  
  
1:15 to 2:30 Deffense Against the Dark Arts 1:15 to 2:30 Herbology w/Hufflepuffs w/Gryffindors  
  
2:45 to 4:00 Transfiguration 2:45 to 4:00 Free Period  
  
4:15 to 5:30 Flying lessons w/Gryffindors 4:15 to 5:30 Free Period  
  
6 to 7 Dinner 6 to 7 Dinner  
  
7 to 10 Free Time 7 to 10 Free Time   
10:15 Lights Out 10 to 11:45 Rest  
  
12:00 AM to 1:15 Astromy   
  
  
Rilley looked at her scedule with intrest, she didn't know magic involved this much work! Caitlin finished her breakfast, and told Rilley to hurry up, they didn't want to miss their first class!  
  
  
Potions turned out to be a bit of a joke, Proffessor Zimermin was the Head of the Slytherin House, and let them get away with murder! They could just sit there, bored out of their mind and look pretty, and he would give them 20 points! The Gryffindors, seemed to hate Zimermin, and the feeling was mutual, he took points off, if they breathed!   
Rilley's Charms class was good, Flitwick didn't favor anyone, and the lessons were interesting. Lunch was fun, as lunch always is.  
Proffessor McGongall was the Head of the Gryffindor House. She was strict, smart and fair. Transfiguration was one of Rilley's favorite subjects. Flying lessons wound up to be quite a disaster though!  
  
The Slytherins were looking forward to learning how to fly, even the Gryffindors couldn't get them down!  
(A/N in this series the Gryffindors are the mean ones, not the Slytherins) When they arrived, the young teacher, Madame Hooch, told them to find a broom and say up. They did. Rilley's was one of a fair few that went up. (A/N again, the Shooting Stars are a fairly new broom right now) She taught them how to mount the broom without sliding off. Then disaster came.  
  
After about 15 min. Madame Hooch went inside to get the Quiddich balls. Right after she left, James Potter flew up and got everybody's attention by tying a piece of strechy rope to his ankle, and then his broom. Rilley knew what was coming next, he was going to go bungee jumping off his broom and kill himself. She yelled at James to stop, he was gonna get himself killed if he jumped. He just laughed and told her to leave him alone, he'd be fine. Rilley got mad, real fast. She yelled at him that she didn't want his ghost haunting her after he died. Caitlin backed her up. Well, after that, all hell broke lose.   
  
  
When Madame Hooch arrived shortly after that, she saw 4 of the first years looking about ready to kill each other.  
  
Sirius was yelling at Rilley, something about her being a traitor, and an evil Slytherin to boot. Rilley was livid, her face pale, an odd contrast with her red hair, her dark blue eyes even darker than usual, clouded over with hate and bitterness.   
James and Caitlin were having it out, as James was a pureblood Gryffindor, and Caitlin was a pureblood Slytherin, they were natural enemies. This was just another excuss to try and kill each other.  
All of the othe first years were watching terrified, as their fellow housemates were just about ready to kill each other.  
  
5 minutes later, Caitlin, Rilley, Sirius and James where sitting in Proffessor Dumdledore's office, waiting for the Heads of their respective house's and Proffessor Dumbledore to come.  
  
A/N Should I be mean and leave you at a clifhanger? Or should I be nice and continue? Tell me in that little box at the bottom of the page!   
Cheers!  
~ Rilley Riddle ~  
The mean FanFic authoress who won't continue the story unless she gets feedback!  
  
  
  
No, I actually wouldn't do that, it's mean and I'm not THAT mean. So here's the rest of the story:  
  
  
  
Sirius was still glowering at Rilley, he didn't know why, but right now he serously hated her guts and wouldn't mind haveing someone finish her off, right then and now. He said something to James, and that got Caitlin really mad!   
  
  
Caitlin stood up and yelled at Sirius. Now Rilley, being the type of person she was, (she'd deffend her friend(s) until the very end, even if it ment the result of her death) started to yell at Sirius. Well, you can just guess what happened next.   
  
  
When the teachers came into Dumbledore's office, they saw the 4 students at it again! Professor McGongall grabbed her students, while Professor Zimermin had to literly pull Rilley and Caitlin away.  
  
Professor McGongall yelled "Now hear this, if you 4 start to fight again, I will personally see 50 points taken from BOTH Houses!"  
  
Zimermin picked up where she left off, " Now as of today, all 4 of you have got detentions, and 20 points will be taken off BOTH Houses!" he roared.  
  
He looked at McGongall, and asked her if she agreed that the punishment was fair.   
  
She nodded, she said in her sternest voice " Never, in all my days have I been SO dissappointed in 4 students, and First Years to boot! Fighting on the Quiddich Field, in Proffessor Dumbledore's office, and it's only the first day of school!"  
  
  
Rilley suddenly had feeling as though she had been punctured, and felt all of her anger ebb away. All she felt now was remorse and shame. (a/n: are those the same thing?) Suddenly Caitlin spoke up, "Proffessor, I'm sorry, I just lost control. I was mad at him," jerking her finger at James "for doing something so stupid and dangerous, it made Rilley speak up.."   
Right then Proffessor Zimermin interupted, "What did do?" Rilley answered this time "He tied a piece of strechy rope to himeself and is broomstick, he was about to go bungee jumping, but I yelled at him to stop just before he jumped." She had run out of breath.   
  
Now both teachers were streched to the max, as it was the first day of school, and that is very stressful, and now on top of that, this "disagreemet" between the students. Professor McGongall snaped. She yelled at James for several minues until she ran out of breath. She took an additional 5 points off of Gryffindor, and gave ham another detention. Then the teachers dismissed them.  
  
  
A/N again: Sorry, If that seemed like they were a little bit too mad. I don't like the fact that the teachers got THAT mad, but what can I say? ::sigh:: Um, please tell me what you guys think, ok? I really like reviews. And If you think it sucked, tell me, I think I can handle a flame or 2, as long as there not ALL flames! Now repeat after me: I will review this piece of crap that Rilley Riddle calls a story, I will review and not flame. Okies! When I snap my fingers, you will review! ::snaps fingers:: NOW REVIEW! Please?  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N Cool, I'm trying to write a part 2! Yeah! Um, I'll just write it now!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K owns Just about everything.(I'm too lazy to type everything out) Oh yeah,  
Zoe's name is Pronounced like Zoey, not Zo  
  
Claimer: I own Rilley, Zoe, and Cassandra.  
  
  
Rilley smirked as she thought up a prank to pull on these dorks. Then it hit her.  
They seemed to be obsessed with their reputations. She giggled. Snape and Malfoy  
thought she was laughing at their jokes. Rilley just had to get the boys to start talking  
about their "daring" feats. Malfoy was droning on about flying, and Snape was talking  
about all the "difficult" potions he's made to save lives. This was too easy! All she had to  
do was pay more attention to one of the guys and they'd be digging their own graves!  
She decided Malfoy was her best shot. She pretended to hang on his every word. Snape  
got jealous soon enough and they were soon yelling at each other, bring up every little  
embarrassing detail. Rilley grinned and left to find Sirius and James. Instead she bumped  
into a girl......who could have been her twin! This girl had dark red hair and green eyes,  
the only differences! Rilley had light red hair and bark blue eyes  
  
  
The girl smiled and introduced herself as Lily Bennett. Lily took a second look a Rilley  
and asked If they had been separated at birth. Both girls were cracking up. Then they ran  
into a hurt Sirius and a mad James. James saw Rilley and said "Marcia you are a major  
traitor!"  
  
"Rilley, not Marcia."  
  
Sirius was like "Huh, what?"  
  
She laughed, " My name is really Rilley Riddle, and I just pulled my first prank of the year,  
made 2 enemies, and found my long lost twin sister!"  
  
All 4 were cracking up as sat down again. Soon a pretty black girl came in and asked if  
she could sit there. She introduced herself as Zoe Lancaster. James opened the door and  
yelled "Is anyone else looking for a seat and some friends? 'cause if you are you might as  
well come now!"  
  
The 5 of them were laughing when a tired looking boy came by and asked if James had  
saved him a seat. Sirius grinned and said "I think we can put you in here some place,  
Remus."  
  
Rilley took charge and said "All right lets have the 411 on all you guys." She pointed at  
James.  
  
"Name"  
  
"James Potter"  
  
"Nicknames"  
  
"None that I know of"  
  
And it went on like that. Later that afternoon Zoe asked if anyone knew how they were  
sorted. Remus answered  
"You just have to try on the Sorting Hat, It sorts you by magical ability and your  
personality."  
Lily asked what the houses were. This time Sirius answered.  
" Their are 4 houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."  
  
James said " Gryffindors are the all around best, their brave, smart, loyal, nice ect."  
  
Remus said " Hufflepuffs are well, um, stupid? They spread rumors, stick together and are  
pretty nice.  
  
Sirius's turn, "Ravenclaws are smart, plain and simple."  
  
And a forth boy who joined them a few minutes ago, Peter Pettigrew said "Last, but not  
least, Slytherin. Their evil, plain and simple"  
  
  
Later that night they were taken to the castle by a huge man named Hagrid.   
A young teacher named Professor McGongall greeted them and called the students names  
when they were sorted.  
  
First she called Bennett, Lily. In a minute or two the hat proclaimed her a Gryffindor.  
  
Black, Sirius was next. The hat hardly touched his head, before he became a Gryffindor.  
  
A few more students went by, Rilley was cursing her last name, she'd be one of the last  
students. Then she thought, cool maybe I can be last!  
  
Both Zoe and Remus were made Gryffindors.  
  
After a few minutes Peter joined them.   
  
When Professor McGongall called Potter, James; he grinned and was sorted into  
Gryffindor.  
  
Rilley was worried, what if the hat put her in a different house than her friends.  
All to soon Riddle, Rilley was called.  
  
She put the hat on and was shocked when it spoke to her!  
  
  
It said: The last student! Oh boy, I mustn't be to hasty. let me see:  
Hmm, Quite a bit of power, haven't seen this much since the days of   
Gryffindor and Slytherin themselves! OH! What a little troublemaker! Not good for  
Ravenclaw at all, Hufflepuff is most certainly out of the question! My, my you have the  
characteristics of a Slytherin, you'll do anything to get what you want! A good liar, a  
sub-characteristic of Slytherins! My goodness, your surname! You are destined to be a  
SLYTHERIN!  
  
  
Rilley was pale in shock, she, a Slytherin?! Rilley silently headed off toward the Slytherin  
table, Her friends were looking at her like she was a freak, Slytherin was the only table  
cheering. Rilley was surprise that they were happy to see her. Malfoy shoved Snape out  
of the way the pull out her chair, and sit by her. One girl introduced herself as Caitlin  
Macais, and she told Rilley that she was lucky, Malfoy was one of the richest and most  
powerful Slytherins. Rilley managed a weak smile, at least she had a friend! (well, sort of)  
  
A/N Bet ya didn't see that coming! Actually I didn't either! It just happened! I hope that I  
can get her put into Gryffindor!  
  
Rilley: I can't believe she did that! I'm sposta be in Gryffindor!  
  
Zoe: How can I be BEST FRIENDS with a SLYTHETRIN!  
  
James&Remus: I thought she was ok!  
  
Sirius: Aren't we sposta go out in the future?  
  
Me: How'd you know 'bout all that stuff?  
  
Lily: We read your notebook  
  
Me: I don't have a notebook! All my plans are in my head!  
  
Peter: We live in your head.  
  
Me: AAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leave me alone!  



End file.
